I'm Sorry
by AngelicChaos81
Summary: The simple things work the best. Sai/Naruto. Enjoy! Rated M to be safe.


**[b]Disclaimer:[/b]** This story is fiction, and no money is made with this story. I only own any OC's that may pop up and basic plot line. Everything else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. ^^;

And also I want to thank Chelitora for Beta-ing this dribble for me. I love ya girl Thanks! XD

**[b]Summary:[/b]** The simple things work the best. Sai/Naruto. Enjoy! ^^

**[b]A/N:[/b]** This Drabbles was written for the "Writer's Holiday Swap". I hope everyone enjoys it!

**[b]Warnings:[/b]** WFF, Sap, Yaoi, ooc'ness.

**[b]Dedication:[/b] [i][b]**_**rubberduckies[/i][/b]**_ this is for you!!! I hope you like it! XD

**[b]By:[/b] **AngelicChaos

**[u][b]****I'm Sorry****[/b][/u]**

Naruto stood blinking in his cold door way. Sai was standing in front of him, holding a huge bouquet of Blood Red Roses, as snow flacks tumbled around him. "What the hell is that?"

Sai smiles. "Flowers."

Naruto continued to stare. "Why the hell do you have flowers?"

Sai smiles. "A present."

Naruto twitched. "For who?"

Sai smile widens. "For you of course."

Naruto exploited. "WHAT?! I don't want them!"

Smile still in place, Sai tilted his head to the side curiously. "Why?"

Naruto continued to yell. "Cause I'm a GUY!"

Sai shifted the over stuffed Roses over to one arm and pulled out his trusty 'Self-Help' guide. "When your lover is angry or mad at you, it is costmary to give them flowers, or chocolate. If this is not satisfactory you should get expensive jewelry. This is a good way to open the door of communication once again, in which to talk and work out the disagreement." As he finished reading he turned the book to show Naruto, the proof of what he read.

Naruto grabbed the book and smacked Sai over the head with it. "That is what you get girls you idiot!"

Sai's smile holds firm as he answer plainly. "You are the girl. I shove my cock up your ass, and you like it."

Naruto gaped at Sai, before flattened him straight into the snow cover ground. "I am NOT the girl! I switch dame it! SWITCH!"

Seeing Sai just sitting there staring, with Rose petals scattered around him. Naruto sighed, taking a step back. "Do you even know why I am mad at you?"

Sai shook his head no.

"Cause you can't just fuck someone's brains out, and than just walk away as if nothing happen." Naruto growled; hurt swimming in his deep blue eyes.

Sai smiled. "I had a mission."

Naruto's eyes hardened. "You could have left a note."

Sai's smile never wavering. "It was classified."

Naruto slammed his hands in his hair, seeming to try and pull it out by the roots. "You CAN'T be this dumb!"

Sai watched Naruto temper tantrum and remember the added note at the bottom of the last page and chapter. [i]'_When all else fails, say "I'm sorry". '[/i]_

Naruto was still in his tirade. "Of course you are, your Sai! The fumbling idiot of social graces. If Sasuke had ever truly met you, he'd think I was a fucking genius!

Sai pulls himself from the ground, and wraps his arms around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto stopped yelling and stilled in rage. [i]_'What the hell dose this idiot think his doing? I'll kill him!'_[/i] That's when Naruto heard Sai whispers softly in his sensitive ear. "I'm sorry."

Naruto's anger crumbled away like an old set of bricks. "You're an idiot. Next time leave a damn note." He whispered back, wrapping his arms around Sai's small waist.

"I will." Sai whispered just as softly, kissing the sensitive spot just behind Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered but than shoved Sai away.

Just when Sai was starting to think he missed up again some how. Naruto sighed and picked up the Roses looking at them. "Sakura would kill me if I let these go to waste." He said heading back through his door, before turning on Sai again. "But don't think this is over buddy. You still owe me a dinner. And this time you're doing it right."

Naruto turned back to the door. "Pick me up at 7:00. Dress nice. No flowers. No Chocolates. No nothing, just YOU! And if you're late, don't bother coming back!" With that the door slammed, and Sai was left sanding in the cold, his stupid grin on his face. [i]_'And they keep telling me, the books don't work.'[/i] _

**[b]~The End~[/b] **

**[b]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[/b]**

**[b]Authors' Note:[/b] **

I have never had so much fun writing, than I have with writing this dribble. I hope everyone enjoys it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you everyone so much for reading and don't forget to comment!!! XD


End file.
